The Book
Backround information The book is the title to, what will someday be, a series. Individual books in the series do not yet have set names, but they do have working names. The one currently being written in the first and is currently dubbed "Tondur's Book", which has varied appeal. The Book is being written by an inspiring writer (A writer who is not yet 'official' but wants to be) whose online alias is "Pal54". He obviously does not wish for his full name to be revealed, as he has never given this detail out. The setting for The Book is a fanstasy world, called Ecteria (another working name), in which many events are taking place rapidly and quickly. The book is "being written" by a man who calls himself The historian. He writes in past tense, and seems to have a great griviance. Before launching into his story, he gives details on the largest kingdoms of the world. Kingdoms, Dranurimum. (dray-nar-eye-mum) This is the darkest of the three main countries of the world. after the second world cataclysm, the world war, they emerged as one of the three surviving nations. They have chosen the darker path creating a military type nation. Dranurimum and Lehuria have constant bitter battles for they have opposite principles. Dranurimum is the powerhouse of the world, they have many armies and are not afraid to use them. They have advanced weaponry and machinery and very much enjoy the though of one day ruling the world. their dictator Larion is their corrupt ruler. Gynoecia. (gee-o-nee-cit-tah) This rather dark country is home to the jions. They are not friendly in nature as they are tried everyday since they live in a desert. A bold and outspoken country their capital is the famed city of Kisonay (kee-son-yay) known for its remarkable sand structures. they have ancient buildings moulded with sand and magic, some are huge and resemble the ancient burial pyramids of some lands but the modern ones are made of glass and are quite spectacular. Most of them have a bitter hate with the Sarigens despite of a recent peace alliance they have made. This place doesn't give a damn about the rest of the world. Their governess Felisha is their caring steward. 'Lehuria- ' A friendly sort of country and home to the Sarigens. The capital city, kyron, is known for its magnificent crystal tower in which their king lives. This nation is well known for its advancements in the art and skill of Magic. This nation is the most well known place of magic, they are VERY advanced in most magicks and it is shown the moment you visit one of their cites. There are many political and racial battles between Lehuria and Darknu home of the jions. One might call them the peace keepers of the world. Their King, Jacob, rules them for now. Charecters, Edo-Sion, Tondur, Sargon, Fraw', Jacob, Felisha, Larion, Rothil. Not all those charecters have turned up yet, but they all have promise to be main charecters. Torun- He is the commander of the knights at the beginning of the story. Rothil- a very important character. After Torun's demise he became the co-leader of the draklun (meaning the dark lord’s chosen) regiments of knights that appeared at the beginning of the story. Edo-sion- a mysterious character. He is perhaps the most important person who shall talk about. Jacob- The ruler of Lehuria. He is sometimes referred to as "the puppet king" as he has no power of his own in his kingdom. Felisha- The stern but capable ruler of gynoecia. She is often cold but she is truly compassionate. As a historian I can say that I truly admire her for political struggles failed to taint her character. She has a compassionate heart hidden somewhere deep inside, under the scarred wounds of her past life. Larion- One of the antagonists of the story. Horribly corrupt there are many rumours about him. I can say nothing more about him for now other then that he rules Dranurimum. Tondur, Sargon, and Fraw' are all protaganists in the story. In the beginning, the plot seems to highlight their closeness, then as the plot progresses, it highlights their separation. Lores of Ecteria, The people of Ecteria all have a common belief in a single God. This God is Sarigen, but not everyone likes her. However, there are lesser known Gods as well. They do not play as large a part, but they are there none the less. Sarigen seems to be the God of good in the story, the people who label themselves as good always follow her. However, there is a large divide on whether following her is worthwhile, in the very teachings concerning her it is clearly stated that she left the world. Thus, only a group who call themselves "Sarigens" are devoted to her. All the denizens of Ecteria are actually Sarigens, however there are many subtitles one can hold.